


Star Gazing

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sat on the hood of the Impala, looking out at the stars like he'd done countless times with Sammy. Looking out there with Cas, though, something caught in his mind about the Morning Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing

“So, Cas, the thing with Lucifer being the Morning Star or whatever… what’s that about?” Dean sat lazily on the hood of the Impala, Castiel next to him while they watched the night sky. He wondered what his friend saw differently, if anything.

“Every star in the universe has a corresponding angel. Lucifer’s was very large, very bright and a beacon of hope until his fall. When he fell it went supernova and turned into a very dark nebula.” Castiel said it so calmly, still watching to stars scratch across the sky in a way Dean couldn’t.

“So, you have your own star?” Dean wondered which one it was, if he could find it with a telescope or find pictures online somehow. It’d be cool and if nothing else Sam would geek out enough that he wouldn’t look weird for it.

“Yes.” Castiel seemed to sense the next question and smiled faintly as he answered before it was aired. “Scan the sky and find the star that pulls your attention. That’s where I am.”

Dean looked around, eventually getting up and turning because something in him told him he was facing the wrong direction. He moved up to Baby’s roof and suddenly his eyes stopped, a shimmering point of light between two constellations he didn’t know the names of froze in his vision. It sparkled, almost dancing, and Dean didn’t know when he’d stopped breathing, but he let out a breath in a heavy rush, his chest feeling light and pressed down upon all at once. The more he stared the more it seemed the sky changed colors, turning shades of green and magenta at the edge of his vision. His left shoulder tingled and buzzed, his scar doing something that he couldn’t find the will to pay attention to.

For some reason he couldn’t pin point that star off who-knew-where had his attention fixed and undivided. A hand touched the scar—no Cas’ hand fitted over the scar—his friend now sitting with him on the roof and suddenly the greens and pinks snapped away. The sky was the same old near black it always was and his head jerked to look at Cas. “Wh-what…?”

Castiel’s lips quirked softly, a smirking smile lifting his features. “You were staring at me, at the most basic parts of my Grace and essence as an angel of our Lord. Normally it doesn’t affect humans in the way it did you, but I am your guardian and my Grace has left a mark on your soul.” Cas’ eyes trailed off to the same star, his hand tightened on the scar and his smile widened minutely. “Your soul was reaching out to me, calling really. I imagine it must have given you a sense of tunnel vision.”

Dean's eyes fought with him to tear away from Cas' face and look into the sky, seemingly having a mind of their own. Now that he knew where Castiel was, it was hard to look away from that far-off spot. “Y-Yeah.” He swallowed roughly and when he looked back to his friend small things seemed to change, but he couldn’t tell what. “That’s pretty cool, Cas.” He laughed and looked back to the sky, Castiel shining more brightly than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I own nothing. All belongs to Kripke and the CW. Not making any money, just having fun.


End file.
